


Uniform Antics

by shadow_oblivion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Law gives Kid a literal kiss to the ass, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, Shameless Smut, Smut, because Law is a little shit, dub con, kid x law, law x kid, ooc likely here, shh just roll with it, then con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid wakes up one night to find Law in his bedroom and the dark haired man won't keep his hands to himself.  Kid soon finds his hands roaming too, but it had to be because of what Law was wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform Antics

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because tumblr has gotten me to the point that I'll write shit like this and not bat an eye anymore. I don't know whether or not to be concerned, but my writer's block is all but gone these past two weeks, and I'd say that is a good thing.   
> So this is essentially PWP, with Law being very insistent on having a fun sexual encounter with Kid (while wearing a school girl's uniform with a short skirt-because those pics on tumblr slayed me and I couldn't resist adding that little detail because why not). Don't take this too seriously; it was just written on a lark because I couldn't not do it.

It was an unexpected situation.

One Kid never in a million years would have expected to find himself a part of. Yet there he was, in his own damn room, and Trafalgar fucking Law, whose guts he hated with a burning passion going on ten years, woke him up with a kiss. And it wasn’t just a peck on the cheeks either. It was a full blown, tongue in mouth extravaganza in which Law made damn sure that Kid knew that he was savoring the kiss as he explored the inside of the red head’s mouth with determined vigor.

Law also happened to be kneading Kid’s ass with one hand, and that the red head did not appreciate in the least bit.

“The fuck are you doing?” Kid demanded after he'd forcibly broken the kiss and shoved Law away. “And how the hell did you get in here?”

Law merely licked his lips in a rather lewd way before he laid right back down on Kid’s chest and cupped the red head's cheeks in his hands.  And dared to shush him like he was a child.

Kid opened his mouth to spew more abuse, to shove Law away, but the dark haired man had already licked his way straight back into Kid’s mouth.  This time around, Kid was horrified to hear himself let out a thin moan into it.

Fuck.

Law ended the kiss all too soon, which was a reminder to Kid that he needed to get the other the fuck out of his room.  Kid didn't act fast enough, because Law gave him an evil smirk and started to kiss him again, as if anticipating a potential rejection. On the cheek, down Kid's jaw line, and all the way down his throat Law wound his tongue and lips along, precise and heavy kisses with a hint of teeth down the throat. Law worried away at Kid’s pale skin right above the collarbone soon after, and a low, turned on groan emitted from the dark haired man.

Holy fucking _shit_ , what the hell?

“Get the hell away from me.” Kid demanded as he reached up with an arm to shove Law away, only to have the other man catch it.  With a teasing smile, Law brought the limb to his lips and made love to Kid's hand and wrist, smirking the entire time.  Like Law  knew he was pissing Kid off yet turning him on at the same time.

Kid snatched his hand away with a snarl and took a swing with his other hand already clenched into a fist.

Law ducked easily, and promptly shoved Kid’s black tank top up to expose his chest, and lunged forward in order to go straight for his nipples.

Kid made a funny sound as he sank right back down onto the bed. No one had bothered to go after him there before. Well, not that Kid had ever been in this situation before, but if he had, he would have told the other person not to suck his nipples like they were a woman’s breast. But when Law started to suck and nip at one, and toy with the other with his fingertips, Kid kicked out with a leg involuntarily to dig it in the bed as he let out a long hiss of breath. He also swore, a lot, and called Law a son of a bitch several times, and fuck it if Law didn’t just look even more amused than before when he peeked out of the corner of his eye at him.

And sucked harder with a curl to his lips.

Mother _fucker_.

Kid was going to kill Law for this, but before he could go about booting the dark haired man off of him, Law changed his position as he took the freshly licked nipple in his fingertips and worried away at the other with his mouth.  Law let out a muffled laugh as he did so. Kid opened his mouth to snarl another curse, and that was when Law ground down against him and pinched and bit his nipples.

Fucking hell, Law was just asking for a beating.

Kid was gasping for breath by the time Law began to wend his way down the red head’s chest, kissing and nipping at pale skin, before he reached his abdomen. Kid’s toes dug into the sheets out of surprise when Law’s tongue dipped into his bellybutton, and it took everything in Kid’s power to not moan softly at the sensation of Law essentially fucking him with his tongue. Or at least, Law seemed to be miming the act. Kid felt his dick straining in his pants and swore.  No.  He couldn't be getting so hard.  Not with Law touching him and kissing him.  Kid let out another hiss of breath when Law made some kind of mouthing action on his belly and Kid ended up going boneless with a soft groan.

But he didn’t make a whimper.

Fuck that.

It wasn’t _that_ good.

Law nipped and sucked his way along the red head’s belly before getting to his waist, and without any airs, yanked the red head's pants down.  Law took Kid's dick in his hand and gave it a torturously slow lick from base to tip.

Kid wanted to kick that son of a bitch but he couldn't from where he was sprawled out.  Kid's hands clenched into fists on the sheets beneath him.

That was _it_.

But before Kid could even think to raise another protest, along with an insult, Law’s voice overrode him, all dark and rough from exertion.

“Funny, I always thought you were going to beat me into a pulp back in high school. But look at you now.” Law gave Kid’s dick a squeeze and smiled at the way Kid frantically pressed back like he couldn't help himself. “If I’d have known you liked cock, I would have bothered you more. Such a shame. We’ve been out of school for 5 years.  Think of all the sex we could have been having."

“Fuck. You.” Kid panted, despite being highly distracted by that hand on his dick. “I wouldn’t have done anything with you anyway. Besides, the girls were hotter in their uniform then you were, all scrawny and shit.”

“Surely you fucked one of them then." Law thumbed the tip of Kid's dick as he hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps in the school bathroom?"  Law kissed Kid's length up and down, sucking lightly as he quirked a brow at Kid. "Or perhaps you played with someone in your work in an employee bathroom?”

Kid’s cheeks colored as he grit out words he wished almost immediately to take back. “I didn't fuck any of them.  Hell, I haven't fucked in over a year.  Though there was this one time I was smashed and got pounded in a bar...”  Kid didn’t known how to explain it, but when Law let go of his cock to lean over him, and he saw the look on the other man’s face, Kid knew he shouldn’t have opened his mouth.  Or at the very least, the red head felt he shouldn't have mentioned the time he'd bottomed drunkenly.

Because _holy shit,_ Law looked like he wanted to ravish him then and there and fuck him until he was out of breath and sobbing for release. Kid was horrified he was intrigued by the idea, though he would never stoop so low as to beg anyone for anything.  He'd rather fuck Law instead.

Kid blinked, and then groaned when he realized he wouldn't _mind_  having sex with Law, even if he found the dark haired man to be an arrogant piece of shit.

Fuck.

Bad thought.

Very bad thought.

No, he was not going to agree to this.  Kid was getting the fuck out of there and smashing Law's face in on his way to throwing the son of a bitch out of his bedroom.

“I should have known.” Law was almost talking to himself, but about what, Kid didn’t know or care, until those eyes locked on him in the dimly lit room and Law smiled mischievously. “It is a good thing I guessed right, though I probably could have gotten away with teasing you in school if that was the case."  Law sounded smug as he offered a confident smirk.  "I always did think your obsession with the uniforms the girls wore to be a bit odd, especially since you never catcalled them in or out of school."  Law tilted his head to one side, his eyes taking on a lusty look.  "Perhaps because you had someone in mind that you'd rather see them on instead?"

“What the hell are you getting at, Trafalgar?” Kid asked gruffly, and the words he had to tell Law to go away were lost when the dark haired man sat up and raised a brow at Kid as if expecting some response.

Kid had to stare a bit because he had to process what he was seeing and when he did, his mind kind of blanked out.

Holy. Shit.

Law was in one of the girl’s uniforms from, good lord, their old high school, and it was cheesy as fuck but oh man, that skirt sure was something.

“They weren’t that short in school.” Was Kid’s brilliant response; not one to tell Law to sod off and leave him be.

Law smiled as if pleased with himself as he leaned in closer and ground down against Kid as he put them nose to nose. “But it is good for fucking.”

“I’m not that desperate to fuck you in skirt.” Kid managed a derisive snort.

“I’m not wearing anything underneath it.” Law said as he placed an opened mouthed kiss on the side of the red head's neck.  "And whoever said you were going to be the one to fuck me, Mr. Eustass?"

Fuck, Kid should not have gotten even more aroused from that.

“Is there a problem?"

Kid colored again. “Asshole.”

“Oh, Eustass, I am going to have so much more fun with you than I initially thought I would.” Law said, fingertips caressing Kid’s skin that wasn’t stull hidden by the tank top.

Kid would have asked why, and that was when Law rolled off of him and somehow that wiry, lanky bastard had him on his stomach with his bare ass pointing his way.

Oh shit.

Before Kid could even protest this new position, Law’s hands were kneading his ass and fuck Law was kissing his lower back as well and still going down south.

Oh, he wouldn’t….

“I’m certainly going to enjoy myself, Eustass, especially after all of those fights we got into.” Law nearly purred. “And you will too. I’ve been waiting a long time for this, and I'm very hungry.”

Kid made a funny sound in the back of his throat when Law made good on his word. Law certainly _was_ hungry, and for his ass, too. Kid would have thought Law would go easy on him, but no, he must have thought random masturbation enough of a sexual experience for the past year to go on doing lewd things to him. Kid clenched the sheets at the exploring tongue and tried very hard not to rut against the bed, because holy shit this was the last thing he expected to ever have happened to him, and with Law, of all people. It was overwhelming enough that a few strokes from Law sent him over the edge, and before he could even get his breath back, Kid felt Law leave the bed briefly, before returning.

Lube was not what Kid was expecting, and his mind was struggling to come back online when there was suddenly a damn finger up his ass and fuck he should have told Law to get the hell away from him. So he did, not wanting to think where this was going, and desperately trying not to think of Law in that school uniform, a fucking short skirt, wanting to fuck him.

“Fuck you.” Kid hissed into the sheets. “Get the hell out.”

Law’s finger retreated, and Kid felt he’d made a point, until two of Law’s fingers came back and curled.

Kid clenched the sheets with a curse. He wasn’t sure what to make of the sensation of Law’s fingers up his ass, but it made him hump the bed nonetheless despite having already come. Kid was pretty sure that he had called Law a son of a bitch at some point, and the dark haired man had merely laughed quietly and made his ministrations a little rougher.

Kid insulted Law some more, denying to himself he was enjoying the damn fingering, and that was when the good feeling vanished at the sound of a condom being torn out of a package and Law kneading his ass again. Kid groaned low in the back of his throat. Son of a bitch. Those hands were too sinful to belong to someone like Law. Arrogant bastard didn't deserve to have such skillful fingers.

And then, along with the kneading, Law’s lips began to leave trails of kisses down the side of his neck, and then all the way down his spine, and by the time Law’s lips reached his lower back, Kid had more or less gone pliant on the bed with an exhalation. The red head felt Law shove and push him up to his hands and knees, and still struggling to make sense of what was happening, Kid damn near whined when Law pressed up against him. By the time Law was all the way in, Kid let out a harsh breath, and a quiet ‘fuck.’

“Yes, that’s what I’m doing.” Law whispered against his back, and damn, the dark haired man fucked without mercy.

Kid swore at Law for good measure, not about to let on that he was enjoying any of this.  

“Gonna kill you.” Kid had mumbled at some point, and it made Law fuck him harder.

The red head was incredibly embarrassed that he when he came, he came so hard that he needed up passing out to the sensation of Law pulling out.

Eh, Kid would kill the bastard later when he wasn't fucked out of his mind.

Only, when Kid woke up, he found Law straddling his waist and still wearing that damn school outfit.  And Law, wearing a smirk, about faced so that he presented his ass peeking out from beneath the skirt.

“Are you done playing? Or do you want to continue?”

Fucking hell, why was Law so horny?

Well, to be fair, Kid was too.

The red head really should have just shoved Law off his waist, but when a foil package and a tube of lube landed on his chest, coupled with a lusty smirk over one tanned shoulder, Kid decided to go with the weirdness of the situation. Besides, from where he was, Law had a very nice ass hiding beneath that skirt.

Law made an appreciate sound when Kid cupped his ass, and then made a low moan when Kid kneaded and then slid a hand lower to play with Law’s balls.

“You want me to fuck you now, huh?”

“That would be why I’m sitting on you, yes. Did you think that the lube and condom were props or something?”

Kid let go of Law and slapped that ass.

Law made an indignant sound, and Kid grinned. Oh hell yes he was going to do that shit. Would serve Law right.  He'd lacked manners in high school and still seemed to lack them now, what with entering people's rooms without permission and all.

Kid shoved himself upright so that he could rest his back against the headboard of his bed, looped an arm around Law’s waist, and then lifted him up and gave that ass another slap.  The red head made sure Law couldn't escape, arm tightening when the other made as if to squirm away.

Law jerked at another stinging blow, and then again when Kid added a few more out of spite.

“Like that?” Kid leered, but when Law’s response was a thin, soft whine, Kid went at him with a will.

Sounds of flesh on flesh rang through the small room, and when Kid was satisfied with Law’s ass turning red, he popped the lube open, spun Law around to face him and growled at him. “Hold on.”

Law’s arms wrapped around Kid's neck as he attacked the red head's throat without warning.

Kid wasted no time in slicking his fingers with lube and working Law open as fast as he possibly could because damn he was getting hard and Law was squirming on his lap and moaning like he had no self-control left.

Kid pressed three fingers in as deep as he could go before he grumbled and poked Law sharply in the side. “Stop biting me.”

“Then fuck me already. In case you didn’t notice, I already prepped myself while you were unconscious.”

Kid put three fingers right back in, drawing a sound from Law, and grinned in amusement. “You're so dirty.”

“Says the one who wants to fuck me in a skirt.”

“And just who wore that skirt, huh?” Kid taunted right back, before he fumbled the condom out, rolled it on and sat Law right down on him.

Law was happy enough to comply, and then those long limbs wrapped around Kid and Law pressed himself against the red head panting. “Fuck me.”

Kid glowered at the demand, but did, trying to remember all the porn he watched, failing when he couldn’t remember finer points, and then went with kneading Law’s ass as he fucked him.

Law panted and flipped Kid off when the red head asked if he liked it.

Right before it seemed like Law was about to come, Kid pulled out and shoved the other man down on his hands and knees.

Law snarling incoherently was hilarious as fuck, but Kid didn’t reply as he rooted out another condom, got it on, lubed up and held Law down with one hand at the base of his neck. He lifted the hem of the skirt that Law wore, before shoving it up and pressing against Law.  "You're so damn eager to get fucked."

“Hurry up before I get myself off.” Law snapped snarkily in return.

Kid pressed right back in, felt Law arch up against him, and with his hands on Law’s hips beneath the short skirt, the red head fucked Law with abandon, and soon the dark haired man was coming and Kid followed soon after.

Kid flopped on the bed next to Law, surprised he was able to get off twice, and couldn’t help but ask something when Law sleepily crawled onto him and clung to him in a now dirty uniform.

“Where the fuck did all that come from?”

“You blowing me in the boy’s locker room in our first year of high school.” Law said after a moment. “Though you must have been illegally drunk to not remember that.”

“I did?” Kid screwed up his face in one of concentration. “I don’t remember that.”

“It was very nice.” Law all but purred, tracing Kid's jaw with a hand before lazily kissing him.

Kid returned the kiss vaguely before settling on the bed comfortably and frowning to himself as he thought about what Law had said, and because he was distracted, Kid didn’t notice Law smirking in amusement.

It hadn’t actually happened, but the fact that Kid was trying to remember if he had told Law a lot about all those glares and insults Kid had thrown his way in high school.  It made the dark haired man let out a wistful sigh as he tangled a hand in Kid's red hair.

“It’s too bad I didn’t know you liked me back then and were in denial about it. We could have been doing this for years.” There was no response, and the two just lay in bed for the longest time. Law felt the hours slip by, and wondered if perhaps he had pressed too much, but, quite suddenly, he found himself forcefully turned over by Kid onto his back. Law let out a grunt as Kid hooked his arms around the back of Law’s knees and spilled him onto his back, exposing him.

Kid leered. “I don’t remember giving you as blow job in school, but if you wanted one back then, you coulda just asked. I just might have punched you afterward to keep face."

Law opened his mouth to say something but Kid let go of his legs, cupped his ass tight with both hands, and went to town on his dick like he had done it a thousand times.  It turned out that Kid knew how to give a damn good blow job despite not having any partners for over a year.

“Videos are good.” Kid would grunt dismissively, when later asked.

Law parted his legs with a moan as Kid whispered dirty things to him like ‘dirty slut’ and ‘wearin’ that fucking skirt’ or fuck me, that’s hot.’ Law wondered why he hadn’t tried this sooner, and belatedly realized his ass was going to be sore and he had to work later that day. But Kid’s hands on his ass and mouth on his dick made it superfluous and Law closed his eyes to enjoy the ride, making as many lewd sounds as he dared to make.  If nothing else it made Kid growl and go at him harder.

"Gonna make you come so hard you'll pass out."  Kid taunted before taking Law's dick back in and cupping his balls to toy with.  "Then I'll fuck you again later till you can't stand. Fucking asshole, breaking into my place."

Maybe Law would miss work that day.  The way Kid was eying him with his mouth full of cock made him want to take the red head up on his offer.  Funny that Kid didn't want to toss him out now. Law closed his eyes briefly as Kid deep throated him, and the dark haired man couldn't help but buck his hips in response.  Kid held him down and Law let out a soft moan.

Law felt that he really should have made a move on Kid a long time ago, and the school girl outfit seemed to have cinched it all together. Law was definitely going to do this again, and he could only hope Kid would be up for some more playing.  From the sound of feel of it, Kid was.  Law hoped the red head wouldn't pull his balls off with the way he held them, but Kid seemed to be toying with him so Law ignored it.  Instead, he distracted himself about where they could go and fuck that wasn't in Kid's room.

Maybe there could be a blow job in the near future behind a counter in the hospital somewhere.

Law was flexible when it came to sex, and if it was with Kid, he would be more than happy to break a few rules to get the red head into a room with him on or off duty.

And then something that Law had been waiting to hear since before this whole encounter with Kid happened sounded in the room next to the red head's, accompanied by a lock smack on the wall.

"Dammit Kid, don't fuck so loud! I'm trying to sleep here."

Kid looked like he wanted to murder Law, but the dark haired man held Kid down on his dick and smirked.  "You can kill me later.  Don't you dare stop now."

Kid rolled his eyes and huffed but did so.

The end of that night was awkward, but the next time the two came across one another, it was more interesting.

And in the hospital.

-x

When Law met Kid in the storage room of one of the many rooms in the hospital, the dark haired man knew he’d done well to dress in one of those skimpy nurse outfits from the store selling Halloween costumes.

Law propped himself comfortably against a table and smirked at Kid staring at him like he’d grown two heads. Law stretched a leg out, showing off a lot of tanned skin. “See something you like?”

Kid obviously did, since he was very enthusiastic in blowing Law then and there, and then hitching the skimpy skirt of the outfit up and fucking Law into the table like crazy.

Law was smug by the end of it, and loved the way Kid’s cheeks were red from exertion and profound embarrassment. It became Law’s new goal to keep finding new ways to embarrass the red head.

Kid, for his part, couldn’t bring himself to tell Law to stop coming on to him while wearing what amounted to a miniskirt. 


End file.
